This invention relates to an improved vehicle, which may be a self propelled vehicle or a trailer which allows a bed of the vehicle carrying a load to move rearwardly as an extension portion so as to carry the load rearwardly. The invention is particularly but not exclusively concerned with a trailer which can move the load, such as a boat, rearwardly for unloading.
It is a one object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle which allows a bed of the vehicle carrying a load to move rearwardly as an extension portion.
According to the invention there is provided a vehicle comprising;
a vehicle frame;
at least two ground wheels each attached to the frame by a mounting assembly for supporting the frame for movement across the ground;
the frame being divided into a front frame portion and a rear frame portion;
the ground wheels being attached to the front frame portion for supporting the front frame portion such that the rear frame portion is supported relative to the ground solely from the front frame portion;
the rear frame portion including support members mounted on the front frame portion and arranged so as to provide forward and rearward sliding movement of the support members and the rear frame portion relative to the front frame portion between a forward transport position and a rearward loading position;
the rear frame portion including rear load supporting frame members arranged beyond a rearward end of the front frame portion for supporting a rearward part of a load on the vehicle; and the rear frame portion including, in addition to the support members a foward load supporting frame member extending from the rear frame portion forwardly therefrom so as to be located, in the transport position, at a forward part of the front frame portion and arranged so as to engage and support a foward part of the load;
the rear load supporting frame members and the front load supporting frame member being arranged such that, as the rear frame portion is moved rearwardly, the load is engaged by and carried on the rear load supporting frame members and the front load supporting frame member and moves with the rear frame portion rearwardly relative to the front frame portion to the rearwardly loading position.
Further features of the invention provide a specific construction for the support members which carry the rear frame portion on the front frame portion and for the forward load supporting frame member of the rear frame portion.
Yet further features of the invention provide a fender arrangement in two parts which co-operates with the front and rear frame portions so that a rear portion moves rearwardly with the rear frame portion. This can be used with a moveable wheel assembly which raises and lowers the frame for loading and unloading.